


The Grimm and the beast.

by MariiSenpai



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nesting, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Transformation, Violence, Woge, eyes change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariiSenpai/pseuds/MariiSenpai
Summary: After being informed from aunt Marie on what it means being a Grimm, Nick gets back to the case of the missing girl. She was wearing a red hood, while being chased in the woods by a beast..





	1. First encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only at the end of season 2, so I will be updating as I go through the series. I couldn't wait, impatient haha.
> 
> \------!!! 
> 
> SO PLEASE for those who haven't noticed, I am not English by birth. Im already an older generation, we didn't learn English until we were around 13, and those are basic words. so a really large scale of people from my country doesn't know how to speak or type English. I've learned everything myself to atleast be able to have a conversation with someone or write a fan fiction you could love.. So give me tips, tell me where a mistake is I will adjust it, I'm always in for that. I spend so many hours into my stories, sometimes during midnight because I want to finish a chapter as soon as I can. Don't hate the mistakes but rather just love the story. Unless it's not your thing then I do suggest scrolling on for one that suits your taste. :) 
> 
> So enjoy and have fun! =)

As Nick was walking through the park, trying to find some clues on the missing girl, Hank called out to him. _"Nick, I got something here"_ He followed Hank's voice. He showed a little purple/pink backpack with doodles on it, but most importantly it had  **R H** on it  
  
**"R.H"**  
  
_"Robin Howell...We've got a crime scene here Nick.."_  
  
**"She must have been grabbed somewhere around here."**  
  
  
Hank called the police while Nick tried to search for anything that could lead him to her, he looked down and noticed foot prints in the dirt, he followed them while Hank was on the phone.  
_"Watch where you walk Nick!"_ but he was already gone to see where it goes.  
  
Nick was at almost a running pace, he ended up at the end of the park looking at a neighbourhood, it seemed nice and quiet. As he stared at a house with a small yellow care, a man walked outside. He was walking towards his mailbox as he sees a few children on a bicycle going past him. As Nick watched he sees the man change into something else, a beast that looked familiar to the case.  
  
The man notices Nick and tries to walk away, Nick shouts towards Hank **"I got him!"** the man ran inside his house but Nick was right behind him. As he fell on the stairs, Nick grabbed his sweater and holded him tight.   
  
He stared directly in the man's eyes, he seemed frightened of the situation but Nick couldn't give a damn less. **"Where is she?!, Tell me where she is!"**  
  
  
The police arrived and they arrested the man, Hank grabbed Nick and took him outside.   
  
_"What are we doing here?"_  
  
**"He hid her somewhere"**  
  
_"What do you see in this guy that we don't? He has no criminal record at all.."_  
  
**"He fits the profile, he is a loner. Never been married. Lives across the park."**  
  
_"That won't get him into the court unless he sues our ass."_  
  
As Hank walked away, Nick stared at the man sitting in the police car, he stared back at Nick.. Later that day the man was released as they had nothing on him that proved any sort of evidence.  
  
It was dark by now, Nick was sitting in Aunt Marie's trailer, searching for what the man was for kind of beast. It bothered him, something was off.. So he went back to the man's house, he looked what the guy was doing which seemed pretty normal until the man walked outside of his house, towards the backyard. He followed and watched from a corner to see what the man was doing.   
  
He was urinating in his backyard? And not in one place, but he seemed to spread it on different places.. Suddenly the man stopped and started to sniff and look around him. He quickly closed his trousers and walked away. To Nick this was all weird and he tried backing off. All the lights in the house went off and it got dark.   
  
As he walked back, the window shattered with the man jumping out, he jumped on top of Nick and held him firmly, growling like an mad dog. **"Shit, he's strong.."**  came to Nick's mind. He got pulled up by the man and pushed against the wall grunting as he hurted his back. The guy was changed into what he saw in the books.  
  
_"You shouldn't have come back"_  
  
The man was a little suprised himself, even though he got arrested by the man he just pushed, his eyes were big and blue and his scent was something he had never smelled before. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, Nick noticing those red eyes.. They seemed wild, yet the man or beast himself seemed tamed. He changed back into his normal self. Both panting from adrenaline on what just happened.  
  
_"Okay, Okay, Okay. lighten up.. You know, I was just making a point. Come on, let's grab a brew. And by the way, you're paying for that window."_  
  
  
Nick was overwhelmed on what just happened, and followed the man without a word, as he was inside he got offered a beer. He talked about Nick being the first Grimm he had ever seen. After talking for a while about Woge, Wesen, Grimms and Monroe's life as a Wieder Blutbad. Nick realized he had the wrong Blutbad, and Monroe decided to help Nick find the one responsible.  
  
They drove off in Monroe's car while he picked up the scent of another Bludbad, the engine stopped and they decided to walk to make sure they won't be seen. As they got closer it got harder for Monroe to focus, his eyes turned bright red while he stared at Nick. He shook his head and they changed into his normal puppy brown eyes.  
  
_"hah.. Sorry about that"_  
  
**"Are you okay? Should I bring like, silver bullets?"**  
  
  
Monroe lifting his eyebrow to Nick, looking at him with disappointment. _"What? Are you an idiot..?"_ He moved on and Nick walked behind him thinking about what he just did wrong. Monroe suddenly stopped walking.  
  
_"There, there is his house."_  
  
His eyes turned red again, slowly turning into the wolf he is he once again apologised to Nick, even while his eyes were red Nick could see he felt bad for this, comforting Nick that he is a Wieder Bludbad and he had nothing to worry about. Changing like this.. He felt ashamed of himself.  
  
_"I'm sorry Nick, I can't get closer. It's too dangerous. I could be on your side, I could be on his side. I could even attack the girl.. I got to go back. I'm out of here before it get's bad."_  
  
  
Monroe left the scene and Nick called Hank to meet up. He had found the killer and abductor. Hank arrived shortly after and they followed the same trail Monroe went. They knocked on the door and a man opened, he was dressed quite old fashionate, wearing a yellow sweater and loafers. The man invited them inside and Hank started to talk to the man about his pillows.   
  
They found nothing.. No clues, no evidence, no suspicious acts from the man.. Dead end.  
  
Nick and Hank apologised to the man and let themselves out, as they walked away Hank stopped.   
  
"Nick.. Wait"  
  
**"Yeah?"**  
  
_"The song"_  
  
**"Huh? What song?"**  
  
"He was humming the same song, the same song that was on the dead girl's IPod.."  
  
They both looked at each other, realization strook both of them. They turned around and all of the lights were out. They ran inside, the man ambushed them pushing them both on the ground as he ran outside. Hank stood up and ran after him, shooting the man twice in the back. The man died almost instantly as his last words were "Grimm" as he looked at Nick. After searching the house Nick found a secret hiding place underneath the table in front of the fireplace, the little girl was sitting on the bed, scared to death. Both men brought her to safety, back home with her parents.  
  
The case was closed and both men went home for a night rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Not much romance yet but hey, it all starts with that first look in each other's eyes.


	2. Wesen Christmas 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe's relationship is building up quite well, he tends to call or go to Monroe for advice about other wesen. After they went in on a case about a murder in the woods connected with a girl who has been missing for years they solved both. Which gave Hank peace as he could never forget that little girl he couldn't find.. Monroe decided to call Nick.

_"Hey Nick, I know it's late and all, but you know Christmas is important for us Wesen.. So.. If you don't have anything to do tomorrow, would you like to come over and have dinner together?"_

**"ehm, yeah. Sure. Sounds great!"** Nick responded with a slight smile, that could be heard through the phone. Monroe noticed and it made him a little embarrassed, he was more aware of himself than normal.

 

_"Great, see you at 7?"_

**"See you then Monroe. Bye."**

After they hung up Hank looked at Nick, _"you sly devil."_

**"it's not what it looks like, it's just dinner."**

_"of course, and you would just go to a person's house you just met a while ago."_

 

Damn. He was right on that. Nick thought to himself. He brushed it off with Monroe just inviting him out of a thanks and that he couldn't just say no. 

They packed their stuff and went home for a good night sleep, Hank was single for a long time. But Nick, Nick was supposed to have the love of his life. Sadly she turned down his marriage, he didn't know why.. She just said she couldn't while there were secrets in their relationship. They slowly drifted apart, each living their own lives while they still live under the same roof. Nick sleeping on the couch for now, while Juliette has the bed. 

It was morning, Nick's Alarm went off and he sat up, placing his hands on his face and rubbing it from tiredness, he is actually pretty damn sick of sleeping on the couch, but for now he had no choice. He stood up and decided he'd go for some shopping for tonight, the last time Nick was so hyped up for something like this was a few years ago with Juliette, so this was something he looked forward to a lot. Outside of his Grimm side being curious on what a Wesen would eat, let alone make for dinner?

He drove to the city and after around 10 minutes he arrived and parked the car close to some clothing shops. As he walked past some shops he notices one that specialises in blouses, suits and more. He was welcomed and asked about what kind of occasion he was searching for. A dinner? A date? He is not even sure himself on what to this. Eventually he stated that it was a fancy Christmas dinner with someone special to him, which definitely made the store lady simply think it was an date.

Together with the lady they chose a grey suit, white blouse underneath and a blue striped tie that goes with it. Slim fit dark blue jeans and nice black shoes. Nick was wondering if it was maybe a little too much for just a dinner.. Then again, Monroe clearly stated christmas was important to Wesen.  
  
Nick paid and went outside, he thought about bringing a small gesture for Monroe. But what? and was all of this not a little too much? maybe Nick was looking forward to this a little too much, but he doesn't have any family to really celebrate christmas with. Both parents died in an accident, his aunt passing away from breast cancer.. Perhaps this was just a feeling he had missed for so long.

After looking store after store he found a shop that sells unique beverages, the man standing behind the register asked Nick if he could be of any help. 

**"I am looking for something special, for Christmas.."**

_"Alright, what is this person like? I tend to search based on a person's character traits."_

" **he is.. Fierce, a loner. Sort of like an wolf. Yet so kind, faithful.. Also definitely into German stuff. "**

Hearing Nick talking about Monroe this way made him fluster, he doesn't know him that well, yet.. His guts told him Monroe was a good man.

_"Okay, how about this one. Kloster Eberbach, it's sparkly, sharp bittery taste, yet fills your heart with softness afterwards. I can guarantee your friend will like this."_

**"Sounds good, I will take it."**

The man wraps it into a black with golden ribbon gift package, it looked so elegant, absolutely pleasing to the eye. Nick paid and went home quickly to get a shower, get dressed and so on, he didn't had much time left. 


	3. Wesen Christmas 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick decided to buy a gift for Monroe as a thanks for his support on many occasions, in just a few hours the two men will have a Christmas dinner which Nick is looking really forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO READ!!
> 
>  
> 
> I have noticed I have been using some words too often, so in the upcoming chapters I will try to educate myself some more on how to use different words other than "fluster or blush" 
> 
> Sorry for this inconvenience and I still hope you all like the story :)

Nick was done showering and stepped out of the cabine, as he dried himself his mind started to wander off, mostly Grimm stuff. It was definitely a complicated life. But having Monroe around eases it a bit knowing he is not alone..

He took his new suit and tried it on, it felt refreshing. Nick looked in the mirror and smiled a bit, **"I hope this isn't too much for a dinner.."** he got nervous, concious about the situation, something he doesnt have to deal with during work.. He put some gel into his hair and styled it to his liking, took his shoes and went downstairs. 

Juliette was in the kitchen making dinner, after Adalind messed her up they have been like this, distant and quiet. 

_"Off to somewhere?"_

**"Monroe invited me for dinner as a friendly gesture, couldn't just say no."**

_"okay, have fun."_

Nick took his jacket and left, it was choking to be around her, they were together for so long yet it got ruined so easily. Made him think that perhaps their relationship was fragile to begin with.. He shook his head trying to forget all of it for now. He unlocked the car and saw the present laying on the passengers seat, it made him forget about it all while wondering if he'd like it.

Nick drove off and after around 15-20min he arrived at Monroe's house, which was exploded with Christmas lights and other stuff. Talk about holidays being important for Wesen.. This just confirmed it, suddenly Nick feels as if he isn't overdressed at all. Let alone the gift.

With the present in his arm he walked to the front porch, took a deep breath not even knowing why he'd be nervous, its Monroe?? He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened.

_"Nick! Right on time man. Come in."_

**"Thanks Monroe."**

As Nick walked in he saw a big Christmas tree, lights everywhere. It was spectacular yet it had such a warm feeling, could also be from the lights but still. It felt like that Coca-Cola commercial with santa and the nostalgic music while the large trucks drives by and the little child watches. It just had the perfect setting, and so was this. No matter where you looked around you could see Monroe did a lot for this, he took his time to make this absolutely stunning.

**"wow Monroe, all of this.. I don't even know what to say other than, amazing"**

_"Dude, you haven't seen the best yet. Come."_

Monroe lead us to the kitchen, he was right. This was the best part, he decorated the dining table romantically with a Christmas style on top. Candlelight, wine glasses, and dinner was set ready with plates on top to make it both a surprise but to also keep it warm.

Outside of that, Nick thought he was overdressed, but he wasn't the only one here. Monroe had a brown grey sort of suit with a cross hatch pattern, he wasn't really into long ties so he wore a butterfly one. There aren't many people who can actually wear that type of outfit, but on Monroe. It looked really good.

"This is absolutely amazing Monroe, really. A Wesen Christmas is not just anything."

"I told you so, now let's eat before it gets cold."

"Before we start dinner, I have something for you to.. You know.. As a thanks for all your help and support."

Nick handed the gift to Monroe, with sparkly puppy eyes he eagerly opened it.

"Oh man, Nick. Thank you so much!!"

Monroe embraced Nick without a thought, he held him strong in his arms, smothering yet sincerely loving. It made Nick fluster from ear to ear, Monroe also had a slight blush over his cheeks, having Nicks body this close caused Monroe to notice every bit of scent Nick has on him. Slowly it awoke the beast within him as his eyes slightly started to glow red. This very moment, what felt like an eternity was only a few seconds.. 

**"Hey.. Monroe?"**

He managed to quickly regain himself making his eyes turn back to what it was. He let go of Nick

_"So...you know. Thanks. Let's eat!"_

They sat at the table, eating a vegetarian type steak with vegetables and a good looking salad. It looked very fancy, and even though Nick is more into meat. This tasted really good. But he didn't expect any less from Monroe in the first place, he is a good cook. The wine he got as a gift was also popped open, Monroe's words: _To our first Wesen Christmas together!_

After talking for a bit they ended up in the more serious conversations.

_"I didn't want to bring it up you know.. But I am worried, how are things between you and Juliette?"_

**"Pretty rough, she lives her life. I live mine.. But sleeping on the couch every day is taking its toll and it ruins both my mood and my back."**

_"Damn, well.."_

A short silent from Monroe as it looked as he was thinking, Nick didn't say anything but stared at Monroe waiting for an answer. Monroe took a deep breath and followed up on what he wanted to say. 

_"How about moving in here with me?"_

**"Wait really?"**

_"Yeah man, I have a room to spare. You can just take it easy and stay here for as long as you want."_

Both smiling at each other they finished their dinner. It was a good evening for the two men. While Nick helped cleaning the dishes he started to wonder about Monroe.

**"Hey Monroe can I ask you something?"**

_"Sure anything, what's up?"_

**"When you like, hugged me, why did you woge?"**

_"... I don't really have an answer to that, I am not sure myself.."_

**"hm.. Well if its anything my doing let me know, I don't want to cause you any trouble.."**

_"No! Of course not, maybe it was out of joy or excitement for that beautiful gift? Really I don't know man.. When I do, you'll be the first to know okay."_

**"Alright, well Monroe. It's been a fantastic night. We will be in contact on when I should bring some stuff of mine over and all."**

_"Yeah I will need some time to prepare the spare bedroom, but it shouldn't take too long."_

Nick walked outside of the door while looking back and giving Monroe a smile. 

**"Goodnight Monroe."**

It made Monroe a little flustered, he waved and wished Nick also a goodnight as he closed the door. He walked to his chair to sit down for a bit, his heart was beating faster than he was used to. As if he had run through the woods, odd.. Perhaps he had stayed up too late, he called it a night and went to bed.

Meanwhile Nick got home and crashed on the couch again, Juliette was problably asleep already. 


	4. Heart warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I have school, homework, internship. Work and I am just soooo mentally and physically exhausted.. 
> 
> As I've already mentioned, I am trying really hard to improve the way I write, so I hope this chapters brings a different perspective :) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter too :D
> 
> =)

Nick was finally prepared to move in with Monroe, for now it was temporary until he had his things sort out with Juliette or finds a place of his own. He only packed the essential, toothbrush and clothing and stuff.   
  
**"Thanks for having me Monroe"**  
  
_"Hey man, it's all good, the guest room is yours for as long as you like."_  
  
As Nick looked around, it was a small cozy room, just a simple bed with a closet. The bed was inviting him to just sleep on it, after spending so much time on the couch.  
  
**"Hey I need to go back, gotta check if everything is alright with Hank.."**  
  
_"Let me know if everything is ok, have a good day at work Nick."_  
  
Both smiling at each other Nick walked to his car and got in, he texted Hank he was on his way and drove off. It felt good to hear Monroe wishing him a good day, honestly he is one of the few people/wesen that keeps him on the right track.   
  
Not long ago Adalind managed to convince Hank into being a nice girl, Nick found out after he got invited to a double date by Hank, Nick took Juliette with him for once. Hoping their relationship would better itself, sadly thanks to Adalind there was too much damage done to be fixed with just one date. The only word that fits well in this, is disastrous.   
  
Nick walked in the office and Hank sat behind his desk.   
  
**"Goodmorning Hank"**  
  
"Goodmorning Nick"  
  
**"Any news?"**  
  
"Well, Adalind baked me some cookies, they are unbelievable. And no, I don't share."   
  
**"All right.."**  
  
Nick had a bad feeling about this, but Hank is a good friend.. And If he is happy who is Nick to interfere with that? they got a call about a murder in a shop nearby, after they went to investigate it Hank was constantly checking his phone to see if Adalind left any messages. It irritated Nick, but even saying something about it only made Hank pissed off.  
  
It was dark outside, Nick was on his way to Monroe. His temporary "home". He parked his car, got out and walked towards the house. A few dim lights were still turned on, guessing Monroe was still up? Shit, Nick had no key..  
  
He softly knocked on the door, hopefully those lights weren't just for Nick so he didn't bump into anything in the house. The door opened and a tall shadow appeared.   
  
_"Hey Nick, come in."_  
  
That welcoming voice, filling Nick's chest with ease, forgetting everything else for a minute. Walking inside the house with lights on, plates on the table set with candles.   
  
**"Monroe, haven't you had dinner yet?"**  
  
  
_"To be honest, I rather eat together nowadays than alone."_  
  
Hearing Monroe say that tightens Nick's chest, the sly smile that Monroe gives to Nick, while the fire of the candle burns in Monroe's eyes makes it hard to breathe, Nick knows this feeling, it feels familiar, but it's still different from what he once felt with Juliette. Stronger but with a pinch of fear, perhaps because he can't deny the fact that Monroe is an Blutbad.. But was this a thankful feeling? or Love?  
  
**"I am happy to hear that Monroe, I truly appreciate all the things you do for me."**  
  
_"Good, now let's have dinner because I am starving."_  
  
Nick chuckled at Monroe and sat down at the table, they chatted about work while Monroe drifted off about an old clock from the 1500. Even though Nick didn't understood a lot of what Monroe meant it was pleasant to listen to it, a man confident in his knowledge, the glistering in his eyes as he told complete stories with the passion and love he has for it.   
  
_"You make me shy Nick if you keep smiling at me like that."_  
  
**"Huh? oh... Sorry..."**  
  
_"Nah it's my fault, I can get really into it once I begin about clocks, perhaps we should change the subject?"_  
  
**"It's okay, I really enjoy everything you talk about. It's interesting to learn about the old Blutbad times."**  
  
_"Well, did you know back in the days we still had like Heat cycles? it drove many blutbaden mad. Of course nowadays we have more control over it."_  
  
**"Wait really? I understand the sexual drive of heat, but does a Blutbad in a cycle search for another Blutbad? or how does all of this work?"**  
  
_"Not necessarily, a blutbad follows the scent that he likes most, it can be female, male, blutbad, hexenbiest, human and so on. So once the cycle begins it's not like you notice it right away, eventually you'll start to feel a heart burning ache. To.. You know.. Copulate."_  
  
Monroe felt embarrassed talking about his own species like this, and himself. He can't go around the fact he is also one of them. He averted his eyes from Nick for a second before he looked back.  
  
_"If everything goes right, the other person would be left with a bite mark in the neck. Like dogs also tend to do, although I don't really accept comparing a Blutbad to a dog.. The biggest problem in all of this, the person whom he chooses does not always want it."_  
  
**"So it would actually be sexual assault?"**  
  
_"Nowadays, yes. But back in the days it was more of the It is what it is type of situation."_  
  
**"So the neck bite, what's that for. Dogs only cling on but I guess it's different for you?"**  
  
_"It is, when Blutbaden bite, they mark their 'prey' the saliva stays behind, so that when other blutbaden comes close they know that person is unavailable. And if that doesn't work the mark is always sort of visible."_  
  
**"wow.. So what about you?"**  
  
_"I avoid people for a few days as it only takes a few days, as long as the scent isn't picked up there's nothing wrong. I am just afraid that if I pick it up it turns out not to be "the one" for me.. If I had to explain it more easily, if every scent is either grey, green, black, or white, the "true one" it's scent would be bright purple. It's stronger than that of anyone else, your whole vision will be filled with it. I know my cycle is coming up soon..."_  
  
Monroe sighted, bummed by that reality, it's coming soon and it's mentally exhausting, maybe even physically.   
  
**"Well I'm always there for you Monroe. If you have any difficulties you can always come to me."**  
  
"Thanks Nick, enough stories for today, you got to get up early for work and I still have to work on a clock tomorrow so let's hit the bed for now."  
  
"I agree, thanks for having me Monroe.."  
  
Nick walked up the stairs, his body showed he was tired, but his face shows he is still happy.  
  
**"Hey Monroe?"**  
  
_"What's up?"_  
  
**"What color am I actually? I just wondered as everyone has their own color if I'm not mistaken."**  
  
It was quiet for a second, Monroe staring at the end of the stairs where Nick just walked left towards his room, he could sense it clearly..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
_"Purple.."_  
  
It was way too soft for Nick to hear that, Monroe's heart beating in his throat, he clenches to his chest. As if it was about to burst. He couldn't bring himself to tell Nick that, that would be a love confession right there! And Monroe does not have the guts for that anytime soon.


End file.
